Misery
by brokensoul2687
Summary: Well, this is the start of a wonderful installment of epic proportions. Hope you all enjoy! Some of the chapters are really long and some of them are rather short. Just thought I'd let you know. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from FFVII AC
1. Chapter 1

**Misery**

**Ch. 1**

I looked through the crack in the door only to see Reno drop to the floor in pain. I had to hold back a cry of despair so the silver-haired man

didn't hear me. I could hear the conversation between Rufus and the silver-haired man. "We need mother's power. The reunion is coming. And we

need her..." The man's tone became menancing. "Reunion?" Rufus asked. "My brothers and sister who share mothers cells will all assemble...and

together we'll take revenge on the planet! We've already sent out the invitations but-" I watched Reno turn onto his back, breathing heavily. I had the

full intent of running out from behind the door to him, but stopped when I watched Reno open one eye and shake his head just enough that only I

could see so he didn't draw attention from the man talking to Rufus.

As soon as the man had left, I ran out to Reno. "Reno! Reno!" I kneeled down next to him , cradling him in my arms and caressing his cheek, all

the while trying to keep the tears in my eyes from flowing down my cheeks. He smiled, and trying to laugh said, "Hey..." than passed out. Luckily Rude

was able to get up and walk. He walked over to me, leaning down to Reno. "Take him into a room Rude." Rufus said from behind us. "Don't worry."

Rufus said, looking towards me. "He'll be alright Kai. He's suffered worse being in Shinra." I followed after Rude, not leaving Reno's side.

Reno woke up, his head and body aching. He went to move his hand to touch his head, but stopped when he felt something in it. He sat up and

looked down at his hand. He smiled when he saw that the hand led to me. "You know...she hasn't left your side since you passed out." Rufus spoke

softly, breaking the silence. "She's been looking after you and she cleaned up your wounds from Kadaj." Reno tried to move but was greeted by

pain shooting throughout his body. He watched me stir a bit, afraid that he had woken me up. When he was convinced that I was still asleep, he

picked me up and layed me down where he had just been. He smiled one more time at me. "Thanks...Kai..." He took one last long look at me then left

the room.

I woke up, wondering how I'd gotten into a bed. I heard Cloud, Tifa, Reno and Rude talking in the next room. /Good. He's okay./ I found myself

blushing when I thought of him. I slapped my cheeks. "Oooo! Snap out of it! He doesn't even know you exist." I could hear some of their

conversation. "Kadaj's gang...took the kids..." Reno said. "Kadaj? Why does that sound familiar?" I asked myself in the dark room, my eyes shifting

back and forth trying to place that name. Finally I found it. Rufus had told me about him. I was suddenly angry. "If I ever find that guy-" I dropped off

into a deadly calm. My mind didn't want me to finish the sentence. I got out of bed and stretched. I could hear Tifa yelling at Cloud. It was quiet for a

moment after that so I walked to the doorway of the room. As I got there, Reno said, "You go. The base is all yours." I saw him turn around to walk

out of the room. I stepped back and went to the window. /Don't see me. Don't see me. Don't look in here/ I didn't know why my mind was screaming

that. I had my eyes looking intently at the open door on the glass. I almost breathed a sigh of relief as he walked past the open door. But at the last

minute, he looked out of the corner of his eye into the room. "Oh you're awake." "Yeah." I said turning around. "I have been for a few minutes." I could

feel my face burning as he walked closer. I looked at the floor. "H-how are you feeling Reno?" I heard his footsteps stop. I glanced up, only to find

him directly in front of me. "I'm doing fine. And by the way..." He stopped. I slowly raised my head. "Thanks for taking care of me." Before I even had

time to blink, I was in his arms. I stood wide-eyed looking towards the open door, my arms at my sides. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him. I

closed my eyes and whispered. "You're welcome."

We stood like that for what felt like forever. When we finally broke up apart, Reno said, "I'm hungry. Wanna go get something?" "Sure. I'll be

ready in a few minutes." "I'll be waiting outside." "Okay." I said. I followed him ot my door then closed it. As soon as the door was closed and locked,

I slide down against the door to the floor. I looked at my hands. "Did...that just happen? Was it real?" I sat there for a few minutes in a daze. "Oh!

Crap! I gotta meet Reno!" I rushed to get ready and met him outside. "Ready?" He asked me. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Misery**

**Ch. 2**

Lunch was great. We just sat there and had a wonderful time laughing and talking. It was hard to believe that him and I were sitting there alone

together.

Suddenly, screaming tore our eyes from each other to a frantic crowd. "What in hell!" Reno said. Shadow crawlers were everywhere. Reno

started to walk towards the monument. "Reno!" "Kai stay here!" Rude had just gotten there and ran to catch up with Reno. I ran after Reno. /I can't

just stay put/

As I approached Reno, a shadow crawler jumped in front of me. I took off in the other direction. Luckily I was a fast runner. I ran into a nearby

building and ran up the stairs to the top. I stayed there, watching Reno. /I wish I knew what they were saying./ I could see his lips moving and his facial

expressions. Whatever he said, it looked like he was taunting the silver-haired man. /Who are those two guys/ Suddenly, Reno's face turned angry.

He looked back and forth at Rude until he ran at the man he had been talking to.

Several minutes later, a huge cloud appeared in the sky as a huge Bahamut emerged. Reno saw it and hit Rude in the face with his weapon. I

laughed as I watched it. He and Rude took off, stopping to pick up kids that we standing in front of the monument. My eyes shifted back up to the

Bahamut as a bright blue ball grew in its mouth. "Reno! Reno!" He probably couldn't hear me with all the commotion. I covered my face as the

monument exploded. When I looked again, Reno and Rude were on the ground. "Reno!" I yelled as I watched him struggle to get up. The two that

they had been talking to were standing right behind them. Reno suddenly sprang up as he began to fight the long silver-haired man. I contemplated

running out and helping but I thought of the shadow crawlers still running around so I stayed put. I watched Reno fight and hated myself for not being

able to do anything. After all, he did tell me to sit still...right?

The Bahamut cried in pain as I saw Cloud attacking it. At this point, I ran out of the building. "Reno!" I yelled, running over to him. I helped him

up and we stood there watching Cloud battle the Bahamut. Reno had just stood up when the Bahamut crashed to the ground. The metal beams were

coming down around us. "Reno! Look out!" Before he even knew what was coming, I pushed Reno out of the way at the last minute. The metal

crashed down around me. "Kai!" I heard someone yell. A few seconds after that I was pulled from the wreckage. "Are you okay!" Reno ask me

frantically. "I'm fine. How are you?" "I'm fine." Reno heard gunshots and looked up at a building whose open floor was engulfed in fire. "Sir no!" Reno

and Rude yelled as Shinra fell from the building. Someone else was falling with him. /Kadaj/ I ran to the front of the building as Kadaj landed with

Jenova's box in his arms. I approached him. "Kadaj!" He looked up, rage in his eyes. We have a score to settle!" "Who the hell are you!" Who I am

doesn't matter. This is for what you did to Reno!" I ran at him, my fist connecting with his jaw. His hand flew up and fired an attack directly at my

stomach seconds after. I slid on the ground and ran back at him. "So now Reno's got a girlfriend. He can't fight his own battles anymore. He has to

get a girl to do it." "Bastard!" I heard Reno yell. He ran past me and went to punch Kadaj but was too slow. Kadaj jumped out of the way at the last

second. I jumped up and grabbed his ankle. "Oh no you...DONT!" I yelled as I threw him at the ground. His hand stopped him and flung me into the

nearest building instead. I got up quickly, letting the rubble fall from my shoulder. I ran at him again. I almost got to him when Reno cut me off. "Reno!

Get out of the way!" He spun around, his fist connecting with my jaw just as Kadaj hit me with an attack from behind. I collided with another building. I

strugged to open my eyes as I saw Kadaj and his two other buddies scramble to get on their bikes and take off. When I saw Cloud race by, I knew

why.

I lifted myself from the rubble once more, walking up to Reno. "Ren-" "You idiot! Don't you see that I could've take care of myself!" "But I-"

"No! I don't need you protecting me! Kadaj already thinks I'm a weakling, but now it's worse because of you!" "But Reno, I-" "No. You know what? Get

the hell out of my sight! Don't ever show your face to me again!" He stomped away, but as he walked away I heard him say, "Too bad one of the

shadow crawlers didn't rip you to shreds." I stood there, watching him walk away. "Reno...I-" My hand extended, hoping I could reach him. I dropped

my hand to my side as my head dropped down in complete and utter defeat.

Back at the Inn, I took care of my wounds, leaving my door and the windows closed and locked. I heard Reno talking to Rude and I just stared

wide eyed at my door. When I heard his footsteps walking up the stairs, I took a breath and then started to cry...


	3. Chapter 3

**Misery**

**Ch. 3**

"Kai?" I heard a quiet voice and a knock on my door. I dried my eyes really quick and unlocked the door. "Hi Tifa." "Oh my god! What happened

to your face! And your body!" Reno must've heard her because I heard footsteps come down the stairs as I saw Reno's bright red hair. "It's

nothing." "It looks like somebody punched you. And hard at that." I had my shirt off with bandages covering my entire chest and back. Boy that was fun

doing it by myself. I glanced up from Tifa to Reno so quickly you couldn't even tell. I could see Reno's face and his expression perfectly in that

millisecond of looking at him. "Tifa. Come in. We can sit down and talk." I shut the door behind us, not taking a second glance at the painstruck Reno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misery**

**Ch. 4**

"I want you to perform at 7th Heaven in a couple week. That is...if you're up to it." "Oh yeah. I should be fine by then." "Can you do a ballet

dance...like you used to?"Tifa asked, an unsure look on her face. "Sure." "Are you going to use piano music?" "Yeah. Aerith's." I had put a pink ribbon

around my arm. "Awesome. I can't wait." I paused, then looked up and smiled. "Me either." "Great. I'll let you get your rest." She was so excited when

she walked out that I couldn't help but smile. I walked her to the door, shutting it behind her...leaving me by myself once again...


	5. Chapter 5

**Misery**

**Ch. 5**

When the door shut, Reno and Rude were walking down the stairs. "Poor girl. I wonder what happened to her." Reno's face dropped. He looked

toward my door and noticed it was open a crack. I didn't know that I hadn't shut it all the way. He peered in and saw me...my chest all in white bandages.

I turned to the side and he saw my bruised face. His eyes shot open wider and wider every second he looked over me and my bandaged body.

"Oh...my...god..." I heard him and jumped what felt like 50 feet into the air. I spun around and shot up. Gathering my wits, I walked over to my door and

slammed it shut in Reno's face...


	6. Chapter 6

**Misery**

**Ch. 6**

"Oww!" Reno exclaimed. "Well...what do you expect Reno?" Rufus rolled into the hallway where my room was. Tifa looked back and forth from

Reno to Rufus. Suddenly, when Reno's head dropped to the side away from everyone, it registered. "Reno...you didn't..."Reno stayed silent. "Oh my

god..." "It wasn't just me! Kadaj hurt her too! Half of those bandages aren't from me!" Tifa stared at him. "You know you getting defensive only makes

you look guilty." Tifa turned away, leaving Reno speechless. Before she walked away, she whispered, "You don't know what you just did to her...you

don't know...what she feels...about you..." "She has a point Reno." Rufus said. "I know! Stop telling me!" Reno stomped away, but not before Rufus

saw tears slide from his eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

**Misery**

**Ch. 7**

I snuck out into the moonlight, walking along a path of weeds and fireflies. It seemed to go on forever, my mind reeling the past couple of days

like a movie. Unfortunately, I remembered everything. Or rather, my heart did. Up ahead, I saw a strange structure. For some reason, I became uneasy.

In the next minute, I knew why. Kadaj and his group came into view. "The Forgotten City." I whispered. Of course a stick had to break under my foot,

drawing their attention. When I saw their heads turn, I immediately ducked down. /What should I do now/You should belong here Kai. It's the

Forgotten City right/ I tried to silence my subconscious. I leaned up an inch or so to see a box filled with glowing orbs. "Materia. No doubt Cloud's."

The grass ruffled near me. "It's probably just an animal." I heard someone say. "Or it could be a rat." Kadaj responded. I heard gun fire and the next

thing I knew my should was shooting with pain. I tried to stiffle my grunt of pain but it wasn't quiet enough. Footsteps were headed in my direction. I

looked up to see Kadaj and his other two members staring at me. Kadaj's face had a smike twisted into it. "Well well well. If it isn't Reno's little hero." By

this time, I had a death glare aimed at him. His eyes drifted to my shoulder. "Oh my. Did Yazoo's bullet hit you?" "No shit Sher-" The buttend of his

sword hit the back of my head, sending me into a world of darkness and pain with Kadaj's laughter as the background music...


	8. Chapter 8

**Misery**

**Ch. 8**

"You go. The base is all yours." Reno left Cloud's room and stopped midstep in front of my room. Opening the door, he scanned the room for

me. When he didn't see me, he began to panic. Cloud saw him and walked in. "What's wrong?" "Kai's gone..." Cloud scanned the room. "What is Kadaj

has her? As a hostage so he can bring me or you out of hiding?" He already has the kids so I have to find him anyway." Seeing Reno's face, Cloud

said, "I'll look for her while I'm there." Reno looked at Cloud, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Misery**

**Ch. 9**

A drop of rain hitting my cheek jolted me awake. I struggled to focus my eyesight. My head shot with pain as I tried to move. When I realized I

couldn't move, my eyes shot open as I looked around frantically. Metal caught my eye. I was chained to one of the stone walls. I looked up at the sky,

the rain beginning to fall harder and directly on top of me. "I see you're awake." Kadaj's voice didn't phase me. "Yazoo. Loz" I watched the man with

long silver hair step to the right of me. I was guessing he was Yazoo by the way Kadaj nodded his head at him to tell him and Loz what direction to go

on either side of me. /It'll be luck that gets you out of here./ I told myself. I suddenly decided to be a smart ass. When Kadaj turned around and

started talking about god knows what, I mimicked him to the point where Loz and Yazoo would see the faces I was making and laugh. "What's so

funny?" Kadaj asked spinning around. "Nothing." Yazoo replied, trying to act serious. I mimicked Kadaj a few more times until he spun around, the tip

of his blade at my throat. "I don't believe you know who you're dealing with." His cat like eyes glared at me. I glared back with equal intensity. His

blade came up and cut a line in my cheek. As bad as it hurt, I tried not to flinch. Kadaj took the blade from my face as we heard Cloud's motorcycle.

Kadaj started to laugh. "Showtime."

The rain stopped falling as Kadaj walked out the stone structure, almost like magic. I could hear their conversation. "I'm glad you could make

it!" "I only came for the kids." "See this man? He's our big brother! But alas...in our happy flock...he's what you call a black sheep." Kadaj's sword

raised and before I knew what was going on, I cried out, "Cloud!" Kadaj's head turned back as his eyes pierced my very being. My voice sounded

like it echoed when I called Cloud's name...

I could see the fight between the three of them. They were tough from what I could see. Cloud's head lifted up. I was guessing he had seen

me. He looked back just as Yazoo came down on top of him. I hated it. I was chained to a wall, not being able to do anything for him.

I heard something land inside the structure. I couldn't see them because of the shadows that covered the stones. A man appeared from the

shadows. "Don't be afraid. My name is Vincent. I'm a friend of Cloud's." He shot at my chains, breaking them. My shoulder hurt like hell. "I'll take a

look at that. For now, let's get out of here." "What about Cloud?" Vincent looked back at me. "Don't worry about Cloud. I'll take care of it."

Vincent took me to a spot just on the other side of the Forgotten City's base. I kneeled down like he told me to do. I heard gunfire so I looked

up. I saw Cloud on the ground and Vincent's coat covering him. Seconds later, they both appeared next to me. "Hi Cloud" I said nonchalently "Kai!

You're okay!" "Yeah Vincent came and rescued me. I got shot in the arm bust-" "Reno's gonna be happy." My face immediately dropped. "Reno?

What the hell would he care?" Cloud looked up confused . "Wait...I thought you guys were close..." "Ch...not anymore...not after what he did." "What

did he do?" Vincent walked up. "Let me look at your arm." "Sure."

With my story finished and my arm bandaged, Cloud looked at me, half sad, half shocked. "Well, Reno looked pretty desperate when I told him

I'd look for you. And he's been doing nothing for moping around for the past few days. What were you doing out here anyway?" "I just...needed time

to myself and before I knew it, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj capture me." Vincent turned to Cloud and started talking. I got up and left, leaving them alone

to talk. I sat on the other end of the lake watching them. My mind went back to mine and Cloud's conversation. "Reno..." I scoffed. /I can't believe the

nerve of him/Well Reno looked pretty desperate when I told him I'd look for you./ Cloud's voice rang in my head.

The next time I looked up, I saw a little girl there. "Marlene!" I heard Cloud exclaim. I got up and walked over to them. "Vincent, will you bring

Marlene to Tifa? I'm gonna go see Shinra and get a few answers." "I can't do that." Vincent answered. "But I-" Marlene stepped away from Cloud, an

angry expression on her face. "Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" She ran to Vincent, who covered her with his coat.

"Marlene, please. Give me some time. There's a battle to be fought...but it's not as simple as just fighting it. Understand?" "No I don't!" Marlene

answered angrily. "Cloud. You sure this is about fighting?" Vincent asked. Cloud stopped for a minute and just looked up at the sky.

A few minutes later, he looked at Vincent. "Are sins...ever forgiven?" "I've never tried." Cloud's eyes looked from side to side. "You

mean...never tried?" He looked towards Marlene. "Marlene, let's go." She looked out from behind Vincent's jacket, a big smile on her face. "Well I'm

gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict." As Cloud walked away, Vincent walked up to me. "I can take you home." I looked up at him. "Sure. Thanks." "No

problem." I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were so...red.. Almost evil. But I knew if he was a friend of Cloud's he couldn't be evil. I smiled

and said, "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Misery**

**Ch. 10**

Tifa was the first person to see me because Vincent and I walked into the 7th Heaven together. "What can I get for-" She stopped and stared.

"Kai! You're okay! Vincent! Good to see you!" "Likewise." Vincent responded. Tifa looked back towards me. "Reno is gonna be happy that you're back!

He's been doing nothing but staring out the window in your room waiting for you to come back." I looked down, almost sad. "Why would he want me

back here? He hates me in case you didn't know." Tifa walked over to me. "Kai, I know what he did to you." I looked up at her, her eyes from glancing

from my eyes to my shoulder to my cheek. "What happened!" "I was shot by Yazoo, or at least that's what Kadaj said." "Kadaj! Where did you find

him at?" "Actually he found me. I walked to the Forbidden City." "Why did you go there?" "I just...needed some time to clear my mindfrom all this stuff

about Reno." Tifa just smiled and didn't say anything.

"Kai. I"m going to leave. I'll see you later. Take care." "You too Vincent. See ya." He waved behind his head as he disappeared. "Well, I'm gonna

go to sleep. I'm exhausted." "Okay." Tifa said. "See you later." "Yep see ya." I said as I started towards the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Misery**

**Ch. 11**

Reno walked into the hotel. He looked around, something he didn't normally do. He'd been spooked easily by the littlest things lately. He spun

around, thinking something was behind him. When he saw nothing, he sighed and walked to his room...

Seeing my door open, he peered in. He saw me lying on my bed, my laptop in my lap asleep. He couldn't hlep the excited squeal that came from

his throat. Reno opened the door and walked in. He walked over to me and just stared at me. Tears fell from his eyes. He watched them fall on my face

and slid off. He resisted the urge to scoop me up in his arms and hug me. Every minute that went by, his tears increased. "Kai...I thought...I lost you..."

His hand reached out and caressed my face. He stopped when he felt a cut on my cheek. "I"m so sorry...Kai...My anguish...right now...can't

compare...to what I've done to you. The pain I've caused you...the hatred..." Reno stopped, putting his hand over his eyes and sobbing. "I remember

Tifa telling me one time...that you didn't exist to me and that I hated you...The truth is...you were always there to me...Even if I didn't always show it...you

were always there...I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show..."/I can't take this./ Reno walked out of my room and as soon as the door shut

behind him in his room, he broke down. He just sat there in a crumpled mess, cursing himself and punching the floor. "Kai...I could never hate

you...ever...You're...my world..." He suddenly remembered what Tifa had whispered/You don't know what you just did to her...You don't know

what...she feels about you.../ Reno curled up further. "Kai..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Misery**

**Ch. 12**

I suddenly woke up, my hand instantly flying to my cheek. "What a dream..." When I felt the water on my cheek, my eyes widened. "It...wasn't a

dream...He really..." I stopped, hearing him sobbing. "Reno..." I instantly felt guilty and depressed. "What have I become? I loved Reno and now...look

what I've done to him..." "Kai...You did nothing to Reno. He's realizing now that he made a big mistake," Cloud walked into my room and over to me.

"He's letting go the anguish that he swore he would never release. It's like I said, he looked pretty desperate when I told him I'd look for you." "Cloud, I

feel awful. He's right. I shouldn't have protected him. It's my fault." Cloud stared at me, sensing the same darkness that had covered his heart all those

years. "Kai! Listen to me! It's not your fault! It was never your fault. Please, don't shrink inside your self. You lose everything you hold dear. Don't...make

my mistake..." "Cloud...It doesn't matter. I can't help anyone. All I end up doing is getting in the way."

Without warning, I felt a smack on my cheek. "Listen to yourself! None of this is your fault! Reno made his own mistake. You wanting to protect

him is perfectly natural! I would've done the same thing!" I was still wide-eyed in shock from the smack. Slowly, I looked down at the bed. "I..." Cloud

stared at me. "Kai. I'm sorry I hit you. Don't tell Reno...I think he might come after me." I looked up at him and smiled. "You're probably right." We

started to laugh and it felt really good. "Don't ever let the darkness take you Kai. Don't make my mistake," Cloud stood up. "Well Tifa wants to go see

Marlene so I'll see you later." "Bye. Have fun."


	13. Chapter 13

**Misery**

**Ch. 13**

I walked over to the 7th Heaven a few minutes later. When I walked in, I saw Cloud and Tifa talking. "Cloud I have so much to do here yet to

close up for tonight." "Tifa I'll close up for you. Go ahead and see Marlene." They both turned and Tifa smiled. "You sure?" "Oh yeah. I'm bored

anyway." "Great! Thanks! I owe you one!" "Ready?" Cloud asked Tifa. "Yeah. Let's go." "Bye guys." They said bye back and I started cleaning up for

Tifa.

The door opened shortly after and I heard loud stomps. Like heavy boots. I told myself to keep my back turned. I had a feeling it wasn't

someone I was going to be glad to see. Finally, I whipped out my daggar and spun around...Reno took a gasp of air as my daggar sat at his throat.

After a second of realizing who it was. I pulled the daggar away and put it back in my pants. "Sorry about that Reno. I've been really jumpy as of

late. I carry that around with me in case Kadaj or his gang shows up." Reno let out a big breath. "Whoo you scared me there." "Sorry." He sat down

and didn't say anything. It was dead quiet except fro dishes clacking together. I dropped a glass into the sink, breaking it. I reached in to grab the

pieces and cut my fingers open. "Ouch." Reno rushed behind the counter, seeing the blood. He stood behind me, his hands on mine and trying to

help stop the blood flow.

I found myself blushing at the fact that his body was against mine and his hands were on mine. "Kai don't move. I'm gonna go get some

bandages." "Okay." I stood there, his concerned face mocking my memory. For some reason, my mind would not give up on hating him. My thoughts

were interrupted when Reno rushed back in.

He bandaged my fingers while I was just left to stare at him. "There. You're as good as new." It was just now that I noticed the faint trial of blood

on Reno's neck. "Reno, you neck..." He reached to his neck and was surprised to feel a warm liquid. "Here. Let me take care of that." "I had no idea I

was bleeding." I looked down. "I'm sorry." I grabbed the bandages and bandaged his neck, thinking of what he said when I was asleep. /You're...my

world.../ I finished with Reno and left the 7th Heaven. Reno soon followed me. "Hey...what's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm alright. I promise." "You sure? You

know you can talk to me about anything." I stopped. "I'm fine. Honest. There's just a lot on my mind." "Okay." I heard Reno say as he sighed. "I'll see

you later." He left me alone in the middle of the square. I looked up at the monument that Shinra had built.

I heard a strong, high pitch noise forcing me down to my knees, grabbing the sides of my head. Oh my god was this sound hurting my ears. My

eyesight blurred out. Seconds later, my vision was back, but my sight was way different. A piece of glass shining in the sun caught my eye. I looked

into it, my eyes looking very different indeed. They were blue and green with black slits in the middle. "Jenova's...memetic legacy? But how.." My

memory suddenly flashed back to me lying on an operating table. I looked back again and I had my normal sky blue eye color. I stood up looking

around. I heard a laugh from behind me. I spun around, not seeing anyone. "You must be a sister. Hard to believe really." I took a quick glance

behind me. I withdrew my daggar and had it pressed against the man's throat faster than he knew what was happening. My palm sat against the end

of the daggar in my closed fist, ready to plunge it into his throat. "You have very fast reflexes." I stared at the man with cold, dark eyes. /Where have I

seen him before/ "You'd make a good addition to our team." "Yazoo!" I shouted, realizing who it was. "Oh. You remember me." "How could I forget

you? Those cold eyes...you tried to kill me remember!" "Oh did I? I'm sorry." I growled. "Don't mess with me. I **_will _**kill you." I pushed my daggar an

inch further into his throat, drawing blood. His eyes never flinched at all. The eyes..no emotion...so...lifeless...Before I knew what was happening, I

was kicked to the ground. /Dammit! You let your guard down! Get up/ Drawing my sword from a hidden spot in my clothing Yazoo and I fought. It was

hard to keep up with him. I parried all of his shots at me. "I'm impressed. You're about as good as Cloud when it comes to blocking my bullets." I spun around behind him, my sword at his throat. I watched his eyes glance back at him. He spun around, his gun in my face. I barely had enough time to block. The sheer force of the shot knocked me onto my back. I scrambled up but saw Yazoo standing over me, his gun pointed at me. "Don't get too cocky." I said, as I pushed my blade into his chest. "You fire that gun and I sware that I will take you to hell with me." He started to laugh. "I might like that..." "Get the...HELL off me!" I jumped up, knocking the gun from his hand. I stood there, watching him. He didn't move, but I saw him glance at his gun continously. "Don't even think about it." He glanced one more time, then jumped to grab it. I ran after him. Yazooo got to his gun and shot. I blocked and kept running at him. Getting closer, my eyes started to blur again. I tried to concentrate on Yazoo, but it was getting harder and harder to by the minute. My sword was knocked out of my hands as I was punched to the ground. I landed on my side, hard. I had trouble even getting ot my kness. As I saw Yazoo advancing, I took out my daggar as the last second and threw it at him. He caught it, much to my shock and dismay. /No way/ Yazoo kneeled beside me just looking at me. I went to throw a punch but he grabbed my arm and held it down behind my back. As much as I struggled, I could not get free. "It's pointless to struggle Kai. You are at my mercy." "Gee. Don't I feel special." "You have beautiful eyes." "Keep your eyes off me." I tried to manuver my feet without him knowing.

Before he knew what was happening, I flipped him into the air. I ran to get my sword, grabbing it just in time. "It's too bad Reno isn't this tough." "Leave him out of this!" Yazoo smiled. "I've struck a soft spot have I?" "I've had enough of you! Come get some!" We ran at each other, metal clashing with metal. /How can he have so much energy when I'm losing mine so quickly/

Yazoo punched me to the ground again and this time, I couldn't get up. I had no energy left. As I layed there on the cement breathing heavily, I was happy to see I had ruffed up Yazoo a bit. The next thing I remembered was seeing Yazoo walk towards me and then...darkness...


	14. Chapter 14

**Misery**

**Ch. 14**

Talking woke me up. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry at first, then focusing. "Kadaj, she's awake." I sat up, barely able to. /Kadaj/ I looked up. There he was. "I'm glad you could make it!" "What the hell am I doing here?" "Well, Yazoo brought you back here out of the kindess of his heart." I scoffed. "You're kidding...right? Kindness? Existing in him or all of you for that matter. I highly doubt it." Yazoo walked over. "Now that's just plain rude." "No it's not. It's the truth." "Hey. At least I didn't kill you." "Gee don't I feel special." I stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm outta here." "Oh I don't think so." "Oh I do think s-" A high pitched sound stopped me right in my tracks. My hands flew to my ears as I tried to block out the sound. I ended up on my knees and scratching the sides of my head. I couldn't stand it! It was like the sound was piercing me...right down to my soul. My eyes began to blur like they had done the last time. "Let me see those beautiful eyes." Kadaj said. I whipped my head up and glared at him, the sound still richoeting through the wall of my mind.

"Ah. There they are." Kadaj took out his sword and put it near my face. I could see my eyes had the black slits in the middle and the bluish-green around the outside. After he pulled his sword back, I ran at him but Yazoo and Loz grabbed my arms and held me back. Kadaj walked closer, the high pitched sound getting louder. Finally, I just screamed. My head hung down, my scream echoing. Kadaj lifted my chin, seeing my pain-filled eyes. He smirked. The sound got even louder. "Stop it!" Yazoo spoke. "She's not transforming." "She's forcing it back. This is your true nature Kai! Don't fight it!" I started screaming again. I got away from Yazoo and Loz. I forced myself to ignore it and attacked Kadaj. I was quickly beaten down. The sound was gone and as I passed out, my eyesight faded to my original sight. I knew because I saw my eyes reflected on Kadaj's sword. Kadaj kneeled down to me. "Don't worry...this is just a nightmare."


	15. Chapter 15

**Misery**

**Ch. 15**

I woke up, the sun shining in my eyes.../My eyes/ I shot up and ran to the bathroom. I sighed when I saw that my eyes were their normal sky blue

color. "What...happened last night?" When I tried to remember, a quick, piercing sound hit my mind first. I staggered backwards then looked in the

mirror again. What I saw scared me. "Not again..." The sound was back. I fell to the floor, trying to scratch the floor. Anything to get my mind off of that

horrible sound. "Dammit...go away..." Tears ran down my face. I let out a pain-filled scream. I wanted this pain to end. I heard several footsteps and

then my door slammed open. "Kai!" I couldn't identify the voice but as that someone picked me up, I knew who it was.

The sound died away as I opened my eyes to look into Reno, Cloud and Tifa's worried eyes. "Kai! You okay?" Reno asked me. "The sound...it's

gone." "What sound?" I heard Cloud ask. He gasped. Tifa looked at him. "Cloud?" His eyes shifted back and forth. "Cloud?" Tifa ask again. "Hm?"

"What is it?" "It's nothing." /How can she...she doesn't have geostigma.../ I sat up, my eyes focused on Cloud. "Cloud, everything alright?" He looked

up like I'd scared him. "Oh...yeah..." "You sure? You seem a bit uneasy." "Yeah. I've got something to attend to. I'll see you guys later." I watched Cloud

leave the room, knowing he had seen something and didn't want to tell the rest of the group. I sat up, Reno helping me. "Easy does it. How you

feeling?" "Good I guess." I stood up, almost staggering back. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone outside my window. "Who the..." I scoffed. "Ch..." By the time Reno and Tifa looked, he was gone. /Yazoo...what the hell...is he doing here/ I guess I must've had a dark, hateful glare in my eyes and on my face because Reno asked very carefully, "Hey Kai. You okay?" I turned to him, looking happy. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm hungry. Shall we get something?" "Yeah. I can get you something from the 7th Heaven." Tifa said. "Sure. Let's all go." "Okay." Reno said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Misery**

**Ch. 16**

Reno stood behind me the whole way there. "Reno, I said I'm fine." "I don't know if you're gonna fall again." He got quiet and then suddenly

jumped on my back. "Or I could glomp you." "Reno!" I had to force myself to keep my balance. Tifa looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back at

her.

Inside the 7th Heaven, Tifa started to prepare food for us. Reno jumped off my back. "Oh finally. I thought my back was gonna break." "Hey! I'm not that heavy!" I sat down and started to laugh. "I'm just teasing Reno." "He sat down next to me. "I know." We stayed quiet, looking around at the bar, hearing the sound of running water, pots clanging together and knives cutting through things. "I wonder what's up with Cloud." Tifa turned around. "He gets like that sometimes." "Maybe. But the way he jumped when I ask if everything was alright...that wasn't an ordinary jump. " "Well maybe you caught him off guard. "I scoffed. "Catch Cloud off guard? Not likely. Something's bothering him-" I stood up. "-and I'm gonna find out what." Tifa and Reno look at each other then watched me walk out of the bar with worried eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Misery**

**Ch. 17**

"Rufus, she has "the eyes." But the strange thing is, she doesn't have geostigma." Rufus stayed silent as Cloud voiced his frustration. "I know she was in Shinra, but she didn't have the Jenova cells put inside her from what you told me." Rufus's head turned to the side. Cloud glared at him. "Rufus." Cloud spoke with a menancing voice. "What do you know about this!" When Rufus didn't speak, Cloud walked toward him. "Cloud, calm down." "Then tell me what the hell's going on!" Rufus sighed. "She didn't have the Jenova cells at first. We.." Rufus stopped. "What!" Cloud pressed. "We forcibly put them in her." Cloud's face dropped. Rufus put his hand up. "Let me explain. Kai was a good soldier, but she didn't have quite the skills that the other did-" "You mean like me." "Precisely." "Rufus, you can't expect everyone to have all the same qualities and skills!" "Cloud, let me finish." Cloud stopped, but kept the look of extreme anger on his face. "Like I said, Kai was a good solider but in battle she lacked form and she always hesistated. She was too kind, so we "enhanced" her. With the Jenova cells, she became increasingly stronger and her skills improved greatly. That's why she was always with you, Reno and Rude. You were the best soldiers I had and still have-" "Count me out. I'm not in Shinra anymore. I'm sorry I even joined Shinra in the first place." "When Kai gets angry or frustrated, she turns into this superbeing. She never did like the idea of having Jenova inside her." "Well no kidding! I can't believe you forced those cells inside her!" "Cloud, I had no other choice-" "That's no execuse! Kadaj capture her. It's hard telling what he did to her." "Kadaj!"

A laugh came out of the shadows behind them. "Yes. And now I hold her very being in my hands." Kadaj stepped out of the shadows. "Kadaj!" Cloud ran at him, sword drawn. Before Cloud could reach him, Kadaj snapped his fingers. A sharp piercing sound hit Cloud's ear, bringing him to his knees. Rufus covered his ears. "That...sound..." "Yes, it's the sound that cause Kai to snap. Soon enough, she'll do what I want." Rufus's eyes shot wide open. "She's a sister. Eventually she'll lose the battle of keeping her true self and she'll become like one of us. "A remnant." Rufus stated. "Exactly." He looked down at Cloud, who glared up at him. "Those are the eyes I've gotten to see so often." "Don't you touch her!" "Hn." Kadaj kicked him backwards, Cloud bouncing off the floor. "Cloud!" Rufus cried. Rufus looked back at Kadaj. "What do you want?" "I guess I should thank you for putting those Jenova cells inside of her. She'll make an excellent teammate." Kadaj laughed and turned to walk out of the building. Cloud strugged to get up. "Kadaj!" Cloud ran to catch him. Drawing his blade, Cloud attacked him. At the last secocnd, Kadaj spun around and threw an attack at him, hitting Cloud directly in the stomach. Cloud flew back, smacking the wall. Kadaj walked up, his sword in Cloud's face. Kadaj stood there smirking. "You waste Jenova's cells. You don't know what power you hold."

Kadaj turned around, acting as though he were leaving. A sharp pain in his shoulder told him otherwise. Cloud looked to his left shoulder, seeing Kadaj's blade lodged in his shoulder. Kadaj kneeled down to Cloud. "Oh don't worry Cloud. I'll take good care of Kai. The next time you see her...you won't recognize her." Kadaj pulled his sword roughly from Cloud's shoulder. Kadaj walked out of the building laughing. As Cloud got up and ran at the door, Kadaj shut the door cutting Cloud off. "Kadaj! Come back here! Coward!" Cloud sank to the floor. He fisted his hands and punched the door, cracking it. "Dammit...Kai..." Cloud stood up, holding his left arm. Blood from the sword wound began to crawl down his arm and to the floor. "Cloud let me wrap that for you." "You-This is all your fault! Because of you that bastard Kadaj is going to get ahold of Kai and force her to become another Sephiroth!" With Cloud's last word, his fist hit the wall. "This wound...this is nothing. It won't even compare to the pain Kadaj will put Kai through when he finds her." Cloud left, slamming the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Misery**

**Ch. 18**

I walked through the streets looking for Cloud. It wasn't hard to spot the spikey blonde hair so I strained my ears to hear his motorcycle. The

sun was setting fast. /Cloud, where are you/ By the time darkness fell, I was on the outskirts of the Forbidden City. I saw the stone structure as I

walked closer, my breath catching in my throat. "Why am I here again?" Thankfully noone answered. Looking around, I knew why I liked it here so

much. It was beautiful. Fireflies buzzed around me, like they were my spotlight and I was the star of this dark, beautiful hell. I kept walking, looking into

the sparkling dark blue water, seeing my reflection. My eyes suddenly focused on someone behind me. I watched the water ripple, blurring out my

reflection. There wasn't a breeze. I watched the person move back and forth behind me. I finally got the right timing and spun around, my sword

drawn. Time seemed to stop as the sword stopped against Yazoo's throat. His eyes shot wide open.

When time continued, Yazoo spoke. "My my. You've gotten better." I had a small daggar hidden behind my back, so if he drew his gun I would have a weapon to knock it out of his hands. I watched him reach for it. I pulled out my daggar and threw it so fast that the daggar was in his hand before he could blink. Yazoo winced in pain then looked up at me and smirked. "Beautiful eyes...sister." He laughed as he disappeard. I looked into the lake, seeing my eyes. "Why are they-" A memory of me strapped down to an operating table invaded my mind. Every vision I got, the detail was more and more apparent. 'She has beautiful eyes...no' 'Yes she does. Very beautiful...' I remember blinking at the voices then widening my eyes as I saw a sharp knife gleaming in the bright white light.

The memory faded as I stared into the water. "-I didn't hear that sound so why-" A stick snapping threw me from my thoughts. My head swiftly turned in the direction the snapped stick had come from, sword out and ready. I put it away when I saw it was Cloud.

He walked over to me as I sat down. He sat down next to me looking at me. I glanced at him when he gasped. I turned my head away, knowing that my Jenova eyes were still present. "I thought I'd find you here Kai." /Good. He's avoiding my eyes./ "Yeah. I'm attracted to this place. It's beautiful. I can...this is stupid to say but I feel free here. Even though this is Kadaj's base. I can talk about things without anyone having any contradicting thoughts. I can be...me..." "For someone so small, you seem so strong." My eyes widened. "What?" "Oh nothing." /I could've sworn I just heard him say for someone so small, you seem so strong-/ "I know about your eyes Kai. Kai?" Cloud looked at me concerned when my eyes shut tight and my hands flew to the sides of my head. /The knife gleamed into my eyes as I felt the blade cut into my skin./ I let out a scream and dropped to my knees. "No!" I felt Cloud's arms around me. "Kai! Kai! Can you hear me!"

I could barely hear him. I was trapped inside my memory, reliving the pain of my past. I was met by darkness. The last I saw were Cloud's sky blue eyes filled with worry. I saw his lips moving with my name and heard him calling my name but I barely head him and then all together, everything ceased when the darkness met me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Misery**

**Ch. 19**

I woke up to a wolf licking my face. I reached up and pet his neck. Cloud must've seen me reach up out of the corner of his eyes because he jumped up. "Kai! Are you alright?" I glanced at him real quick, then turned my attention back to the wolf. "Hi Zack." The wolf's eyes met mine as he seemed to smile. I petted him again as the wolf nuzzled my neck. "Good boy...Zack..." Cloud walked over just as the wolf was nuzzling my neck. "You've always been a flirt Zack." Cloud laughed. The wolf turned his head. I could see Zack blushing. Not literally of course just imagined it. "Of course in this case I don't blame you." Cloud ruffled my hair. When I looked up at Cloud, I found myself blushing as I looked into his eyes. Such pain...such sorrows...but so...beautiful. I realized that I was staing at Cloud and quickly averted my eyes. My face was burning. /Calm down! You're looking like an idiot/ Cloud helped me up as Zack stayed by his side. "You okay?" Cloud was serious now. "Yeah. I've never had a memory, that memory, become so bad." "What memory?" "It's a memory of me strapped to an operating table. All I see is a knife shining in the bright white light and the pain of the knife cutting into my skin. That's the first time it's every affected me like that." Cloud didn't say anything for a minute, then sighed. "Kai I...I know about your eyes. About how you were forced to have the Jenova cells put inside you. Rufus explained the whole thing to me." My eyes drifted from side to side to facing the ground. I glanced up to see Cloud's arm bleeding. "Cloud! Your arm!" He glanced down. "Kadaj stabbed me." "Kadaj?" I tore off the arm of my own shirt and used the water from the lake to clean up the blood. "How did you find me anyway?" "I went back to the 7th Heaven after I left your hotel room. Reno and Tifa were in there and they had asked if I had seen you. I told them no and Reno told me that you had something was bothering me and that you were going to find out what." He stopped when I reached up to touch his face. He gasped when I touched his skin. "Did Kadaj-" "Yeah." Cloud closed his eyes when I caressed his bruise, something I didn't expect he woulddo. I continued to work on his arm while he finished telling me how he found me. "Anyway, I looked around and when I couldn't find you, I suddenly thought of The Forgotten City. After your fight with Reno, Tifa told me that you had gone to The Forbidden City to think. Well you ended up there by mistake but it made me think you'd be here now." "Oh no. My secret's been found out. " Cloud laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." "Well well well. Isn't this cute." Cloud and I looked around frantically. Spinning around, we saw Kada step out of the shadows. "What happened to Reno Kai?" I glared at him, my eyes changing. I could sense the change. Cloud looked at me and saw that I was glowing with a light blue aura. "Kai you okay?" I looked at him, winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Kai, your eyes." "I know." Cloud didn't say anything but out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile and nod his head. "Kadaj!" "Hm?" "I'm sick of you hurting my friends! You are goin' down!" "Hm. Oh I highly doubt that Kai." I drew my sword as Cloud did. We stood at the ready, waiting for Kadaj to make the first move. I smirked. "Jenova's a joke." Kadaj's eyes widened then narrowed in rage within a second. "I'd rather tear out my eyes than have that parasite infesting my body." His arm came out with an attack following soon after. The bluish ball hit me in the stomach, sending me backward. "Kai!" Cloud yelled. I slid on the ground, dirt flying behind me like a cape. "I'm fine Cloud." "Not for long you won't be." Kadaj glared at me. I glared back with equal intensity. I stood there, my sword ready. My hand motioned twice to "come get it." When they ran at us, Yazoo and Loz split while Kadaj took the middle. Kadaj attacked me first while Yazoo and Loz ganged up on Cloud. "Cloud!" I yelled turning my head back. "I think you should worry about yourself Kai." I turned back to glare at him. "Your eyes are back I see." I attacked him, missing him with my sword but succeeded in a roundhouse kick to his face. He hit the ground, bouncing a few times. I didn't waste any time. I rushed at him, ready to jump on him. Kadaj flipped backwards at the last minute to avoid my blade. He countered with a roundhouse kick. I landed on my stomach. I could see Cloud face down, immobile. "Cloud!" Yazoo and Loz stood over him like predators about to dig in. I heard Kadaj land behind me. I got up and glared at him.

"I hold your life in my hands." "Really?" I said sarcastically. "It's right here." A tiny knife caught my eyes, followed by a sharp piercing sound. "You are a sister. It's about time you started acting like one!" I was on my kness holding my head. "K-Kai!" I heard Cloud yell. I looked up at the night sky and just screamed, tears running down my face. I hit the ground, unconscious.


	20. Chapter 20

**Misery**

**Ch. 20**

I woke up to my name being said loudly and worridly. I opened my eyes, seeing Cloud and the wolf. My arms pulsed with pain. I lifted it painfully

to look at it. I had a large, long wound on my arm...a wound that would be caused by a sword. It was still bleeding heavily. "Come on. Let's get that

cleaned up." Cloud helped me up. I dusted off my clothes as we started to head back.

When we got back, Tifa and Reno were frightened by the look of us. Tifa ran to get some bandages and healing cream. Reno looked over the both of us. "You guys need to stop picking fights with Kadaj and his gang." I scoffed. "It's him who picks fights with us! Stupid jerk!" "Well you did egg him on Kai." I looked at him. "Oh sure pick on me." Cloud laughed a little. Reno noticed I was holding my arm. "Kai? What's wrong with your arm?" I quickly pulled my arm away before he could see. "Kai, let me look." "It-it's nothing." I moved my arm down trying to get it away from him. Reno saw the blood on my shirt. Moving it caused the wound to bleed harder. "Kai let me see!" Reno was almost yelling. Looking away, I extended my arm. I looked at Reno a few seconds later. His eyes were so full of shock and sorrow. He looked up at me, tears almost forming in his eyes. "Guys, I found the bandages!" "Take care of Cloud first. He's more wounded." "Oh no! You're being taken care of first!" I looked over at Cloud, who motioned 'go ahead' with his head.

When Reno was done bandaging my arm, I suddenly became sad. We walked out to the street, not speaking. "Kai? What's wrong?" I sighed. "It's just...whenever I go missing or something happens to me...Cloud is always there looking for me. Why don't you look for me?" Reno stopped, his eyes wide open. "Well...I..." I turned around, facing the horizon. "I guess I was right...I don't exist...to you..." I walked away, the wind carrying my last two words to Reno's heart.

Cloud and Tifa walked up to Reno just as I was turning to leave. Reno was shaking, then finally dropped to his knees and just began to cry. Tifa and Cloud looked at Reno and then to my fading figure...almost as if I'd never be back...


End file.
